


Prompt #47 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fights, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #47February 23, 2021Genre: Fantasy / WitchcraftPrompt Idea: Fight Scene / WitchesSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #47 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Today would be a good day, Esme thought to herself.

Esme sipped mint tea from her favorite antique cup and peered out the window. She felt the morning sun on her cheeks and she smiled happily. She hummed a little song to herself. 

This was the first spring day after a long gray winter. Today the weather was so good, she thought about packing up a sandwich and walking to the local park. She could lay on a blanket, picnic, read and nap in the sunshine. It would be good to hear the birds sing and smell the fresh trees and grass. She was glad her life was filled with these small pleasures. She made the right decision to leave her old life behind.

She was so caught up in her dreamy plans, she didn't hear the steady thudding in the background. The noise ramped up until she noticed the pounding on her door. _Whump. Whump. Whump._

Before she could investigate, the door blasted open. Splinters flew as the door split from the frame. Esme's eyes widened in horror and her heart seized in fear. She saw a man standing with arms akimbo and legs apart in a fight stance. When their eyes locked, he strode menacingly towards her. He rushed forward and bellowed.

"By order of the High Council of the Thirteen, you have been found guilty of high treason," he shouted, crossing the distance between them."You have been sentenced to death."

"W-w-what?" She trembled and dropped the porcelain teacup. The cup smashed on the wood floor and liquid spilled at her feet. She could not understand why he was here. She severed all ties to her old life. She was guilty of nothing. She was simply leading a quiet existence away from the world of witches. 

As he approached closer, she threw her hands up. A powerful wind gusted from her hands, knocking down a lamp and vase on a table next to her. Papers fluttered in the air. The gale slammed against the man and pushed him back several feet and pinned him into the wall. He growled and fought against the force. His shoes slid in place, unable to move advance forward.

He squeezed his hands into fists and made a punching gesture towards Esme's chest. She crumpled to the floor. Satisfied at landing his blow, he smirked and moved towards her again.

She gasped and clutched her chest. A sharp pain seered where he struck her. She rubbed her chest and pain flared into anger. A bile taste flooded her mouth. She hated the power. She had sworn off ever using magic again, but she had to defend herself. She drew both her hands up in a claw shapes and raked them through the air. 

The man stopped mid-stride. Sharp lines slashed across his face. His tee shirt and jacket was shredded. Blood oozed from the deep raw cuts and seeped through his clothing. He looked shocked at her power.

"Leave now," Esme told him, "or I swear, they'll collect you in pieces."


End file.
